


You should have seen it.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Hawke arrives at the Hanged Man with a mysterious bruise on his cheek...





	You should have seen it.

Hawke was late at the Hanged Man. Not fashionably late, as he usually was, but seriously late. Varric briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Fenris, for whom Hawke held the door on their way in, but then he noticed something else. There was a bruise on Hawke’s cheekbone, purple and yellow. It looked painful. “That’s new,” Varric pointed out, still shuffling his cards without looking.

Hawke touched the bruised skin with the tip of his fingers as he sat down next to Merrill, quickly followed by Fenris. “The mansion was, uh, broken into earlier,” he said. “They attacked me. A whole group of them."

Merrill gasped. “How many?”

“At least…” Hawke frowned, “…seven. Or eight. But I won. You should have seen it!” He moved back briefly as Isabela slid two cups of ale to the newly arrived.

Varric gave him an raised-eyebrow look which he hoped accurately conveyed the sentiment of “nugshite”. Hawke cleared his throat and took a gulp of his drink, holding his gaze with unnatural steadiness.

“That’s awful, Hawke!” Merrill sounded horrified. “How did they come in?”

“They came through the…window,” he said, waving his cup around.

“Didn’t Fenris hear? He was with you, wasn’t he?” Merrill turned to him, as though she was suddenly worried he too might be injured. Fenris coughed. He looked up at Hawke, and Varric could guess the twitch of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“He tripped on the rug and fell against his desk,” he said, quickly.

Garrett spun towards him, free hand over his heart. “_Betrayal!_”

“Hawke!” Merrill threw an unconvincing punch against his arm and he jumped back with a smile. “Why didn’t you apply elfroot on it!” she accused.

Isabela stood between the two of them, looking with amusement at Hawke’s nasty bruise. “Oh Kitten, I doubt he is organised enough to keep a stock of elfroot at home,” she said with a brush of her fingers on Merrill’s cheek. She turned her attention back to Hawke. “Isn’t that right?”

“Maybe,” Hawke grumbled into his ale.


End file.
